Poseeré tu corazón
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Hiroto había insistido, una y otra, y otra vez. Midorikawa estaba muy seguro que jamás podría aceptar los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Sin embargo el stalker no se daría por vencido tan fácil, él sabía que de una u otra forma, poseería su corazón. Hiromido. Songfic.


Songfic basado en esta canción: /watch?v=YLRXX3HzkBc

Bueno, debo decir que este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Autumnrose745 que se estaba muriendo por esta pareja y le dije que escribiría algo. Espero que te guste. OuO

Nota: Los personajes pueden ser algo OOC.

**Level 5 (C) Inazuma Eleven**

**"I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

**"Poseeré tu corazón"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**Songfic**

**(Hiroto's POV)**

Había insistido muchas veces, pero él simplemente no lo aceptaba. Aunque no es como si eso fuera a detenerme.

-Midorikawa, ¿no te gustaría ir a algún lugar este fin de semana?

-Tal vez, si es que sabes comportarte.

-¿Comportarme? ¿Cuándo estoy contigo? Lo siento, pero eso es muy difícil.

-Hiroto, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que lo olvides?

-Las que sean necesarias para que te canses de decírmelo.

_How I wish you could see the potential,_  
_The potential of you and me_

Mi nombre era Hiroto Kiyama, y yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo, Ryuuji Midorikawa. Era muy claro que de eso, los dos estábamos completamente conscientes. Sin embargo, Midorikawa se aferraba a negar mis afecciones.

Tal vez él no comprendía aún. Sencillamente no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Era al menos, lo que me decía a mí mismo.

Hacía mucho había dejado de intentar esconder lo que sentía. Había dejado de fingir que sólo quería ser su amigo, porque era más que obvio que mis sentimientos hacia él eran otros. Yo no podía con la presión de que si no le decía algo tal vez alguien más lo tomaría. Ese pensamiento era insoportable.

Y estaba seguro que él lo sabía, tan bien como sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mí. No tenía duda, podía verlo en su mirada, en su sonrisa al hablar. Sencillamente todavía no podía darse cuenta...aún.

_It's like a book, elegantly bound but,_  
_In a language that you can't read (just yet)._

Sin embargo, si seguía saliendo con él, si pasaba más tiempo, seguramente haría que me aceptara. Era todo lo necesario: más tiempo. Después de todo yo era paciente...a veces. Y pasar tiempo con él no era algo que me pesara, todo lo contrario.

Por fin era sábado y aquí estábamos en el parque de diversiones.

Miré su rostro, y no pude evitar sentir mi estómago voltearse. Pasé un brazo casualmente por sobre sus hombros y me recargué. No era exactamente un gesto romántico, por lo que no me preocupó su reclamo.

-Hiroto...-comenzó a quejarse.

-¿Qué? Esto no es algo fuera de lo normal.

Bufó. Y me reí ante su intento de parecer molesto.

-¿No es agradable? Estar aquí, en un parque de diversiones.-le dije.-_Juntos._

-Al menos no está tan mal.-susurró.

_You gotta spend some time, love._  
_You gotta spend some time with me._

-Realmente, todavía no entiendo que quieres lograr.-me dijo de repente.

-¿De verdad no sabes?

El tildó la cabeza. -No entiendo porque intentas alcanzar algo que no sucederá.

-No puedes asegurarlo, Mido-chan.-me reí.-Ya verás, algún día lo entenderás. Algún día nos acordaremos de esto y nos reiremos, porque era más que obvio que yo te quería...y tu me querías de regreso.

Ese era mi más grande deseo, porque yo estaba seguro que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con él. No tenía dudas de eso.

Si tan sólo no fuera tan terco...

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.-Quita ya tu mano.

_Algún día._

_And I know that you'll find love._  
_I will possess your heart._

En eso nos topamos sorpresivamente con Burn y Gazelle.

Ambos se nos quedaron viendo en reconocimiento. Agité mi mano a modo de saludo.

-Vaya, pero quien diría que nos encontraríamos con ustedes.-nos dijo Nagumo.

-Digo lo mismo.-sonreí.

-Y que, ¿Midorikawa ya aceptó salir contigo?-cuestionó Suzuno.

-¡No! ¡Qué te da esa idea!-replicó.

-Lo siento...yo...

Me quedé pensando entonces la impresión que dabamos a la gente, lo que las otras personas veían al estar nosotros dos juntos.

_There are days when outside your window,_  
_I see my reflection as I slowly pass._

Tal vez en realidad parecíamos una pareja. El pensamiento me hacía querer en exceso que eso pasara.

Había perdido el hilo de la conversación, cuando intenté entender que estaba pasando, Suzuno me estaba diciendo que tenían que irse y que nos veríamos luego. Asentí y los despedí mientras Midorikawa y yo nos alejábamos igualmente.

-Fue agradable encontrarnos con ellos.-señalé.

-No, no lo fue.-me contradijo mi peliverde.

-¿porqué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

Reí por lo bajo.-Sabes, tengo un punto más a mi favor. Suzuno hizo que lo comprobara.

-Lo que él dijo no tiene validez alguna.

Suspiré.-Quiero tanto el futuro, cuando ya no tenga que convencerte de andar conmigo. Es un poco desesperante. Pero puedo esperar, estoy seguro que ocurrirá. Seré paciente. Te esperaré el tiempo que quieras.

-Hiroto, ya basta. Me voy a ir a mi casa si sigues insistiendo con eso.

-Sólo dime, Mido-chan: Si no te gustara, después de todo este tiempo ¿por qué seguirías saliendo conmigo?

-Eres mi amigo. Yo te quiero como tal.

-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Te enojas siempre que te lo digo, y aún así, aquí estás, sólo probándome que tengo razón.

_And I long for this mirrored perspective,_  
_When we'll be lovers, lovers at last._

Mido estaba realmente poniéndose de mal humor. Pero eso tenía un simple arreglo.

Tomé su mano y lo jalé hacia la heladería.

-¿Qué...?

-¿No quieres un helado?

Dudó una mínima fracción de segundo.

-Sabes que la respuesta es sí.

Siempre caía con eso. Incluir helado a la ecuación hacía todo más fácil con Mido.

Después de poco soltó mi mano.

_You gotta spend some time, love._  
_You gotta spend some time with me._

Entramos a un establecimiento y ordenamos nuestros helados. Midorikawa no importaba que, siempre pedía la misma nieve. Nunca lo había visto comer otro sabor, al menos no cuando salíamos a algún lugar.

-¿Te gusta mucho la nieve de fresa?-le pregunté.

-Sí. No puedo evitar pedirla siempre que compro nieve.

-Sabes cuál es mi sabor favorito.

-De hecho no.

-El de té verde.-sonreí.

Bien, si digo que no vi venir el helado de fresa en mi cara estaría mintiendo.

_And I know that you'll find love._  
_I will possess your heart._

-Ahora por tu culpa me quedé sin helado.

-Yo no fui quien se lo embarró en la cara a su amigo.

No me dijo nada.

-Sabes que puedes tener el mío.

-No lo quiero.-dijo, he de notar, nada convincente.

-Vamos, Mido, tu amas el helado, permito eso porque es un objeto inanimado, así que tenlo.

Me mandó una mirada asesina pero tomó el cono sin rebatir.

Era algo estresante que me pusiera todo tan difícil cuando otras veces me lo ponía fácil. No parecía que estuviera avanzando en esta relación, pero no debía dudar, si dudaba sería mi perdición.

_I will possess your heart._  
_I will possess your heart._

Pero era siempre tan terco en evadirme, siempre evitando mis gestos de afecto y mis regalos.

No me había cansado todavía, no me podía dar tan fácil por vencido. Midorikawa valía mucho la pena como para rendirme a la primera.

Caminamos mucho sin decir nada, por lo que intenté comenzar una conversación.

-Oye ¿y ya estudiaste para el examen de Matemáticas?

-No...¿hay examen?

-Sí.

-Ah...

-Deberías estudiar.

Midorikawa no me dijo nada, poco a poco comenzó a caminar más rápido.

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas._  
_I won't let you let me down so easily, so easily._

Midorikawa apretó el paso e intenté seguirlo entre la gente.

-Mido-chan, espera.-le llamé, pero el no me contestó ni desaceleró.

Con dificultad lo alcancé y lo tomé de la muñeca, forzándolo a detenerse.

-Déjame.-exigió. Pero no obedecí.

Lo tomé por ambos hombros obligándolo a verme directamente.

-Midorikawa, dimelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo irritado.

-Dime de una vez que no me quieres,-seguí-si me lo dices ahora, te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

Me miró sorprendido, incluso yo no podía creer lo que había dicho. Pero lo menos que quería era que Midorikawa se alejara completamente de mí.

Se veía algo agitado y comprendí que tardara algo en hablar. Sin embargo Midorikawa no pronunció palabra alguna. Su mirada fija en el suelo, sus manos hechas puños. _¿Acaso...?_

_You gotta spend some time, love._  
_You gotta spend some time with me._

Esperé unos cuantos minutos, esperando que dijera algo, lo que fuera. Cuando no lo hizo, intenté algo.

Me acerqué a Midorikawa, lo suficiente para que su cara se tornara de un brillante color rojo. Decidido a tomar el riesgo. Simplemente aún no entendía porque no me dejaba llegar más lejos con él.

-Mido...-me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios.-Mido, te amo.

Sus ojos enganchados en los míos, no pudo hacer nada. Y lo que nunca venía llegar, finalmente ocurrió. Junté mis labios con los de él.

Pude disfrutar la sensación unos mínimos segundos antes de que se alejara.

Se me quedó viendo sin habla, su cara de un evidente tono rojizo.

Sonreí complacido, algo atontado.-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, lo sé. Poseeré tu corazón.

Tomé su mano nuevamente y por primera vez no me soltó.

No faltaba mucho.

_And I know that you'll find love._  
_I will possess your heart._

Sé que ese día está muy cerca.

_I will possess your heart._

* * *

Lo escribí muy súbitamente así que no se que tan bien haya salido. Cualquier cosa, ya saben que para eso está el botón de reviews ;)


End file.
